1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a circuit connection structure for automobile doors which enables a circuit and auxiliaries on the side of a door trim to be easily and reliably connected to a circuit on a door panel side.
2. Description of the Related Art
An automobile door is implemented with various components such as a window opening and closing mechanism, door mirror driving mechanism, door locking mechanism and the like as well as with a wiring harness consisting of wires and connectors for electrically connecting those components. The installation of such a wiring harness is effected in many cases by blind work through a work window provided in a door panel, making the installation work very troublesome. Besides, a number of parts are needed for electric connection of such mechanisms, whose assembly and connection operations are also troublesome.
To cope with these problems, various proposals have been made which include a circuit connection structure for automobile doors as shown in FIG. 11, which is previously proposed by the present applicant. In this structure, the troublesome installation of various auxiliaries and of a wiring harness is facilitated by mounting a panel unit 87 on a door panel 88, the panel unit being equipped with a flat wiring harness 85 and auxiliaries (a speaker 86, power window motor and the like). The panel unit 87 is connected via connectors 92 and 93 to various switches 91 disposed on an arm rest 90 on the side of the door trim 89.
The structure as mentioned above has made a large improvement in the workability for mounting on the side of the door panel 88, but improvements remain still to be made in the workability for mounting on the door trim 89 side.